


I'm sorry

by Doderpface (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doderpface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the mishap, many peoples ask why I delete old account. I live with my aunt, she doesn't really like me and doesn't want things on my phone. This is one of things. She tell me not to make account but I want to. She found this account last night so I had to delete and make another one under my friend. She went through my books but I ask her not to take phone away so then I can use to contact her and I still have phone. Thank you for understand. I'm sorry about my fics and sorry for my bookmarks. I did not want to get into any more trouble so I delete old account. Also if you do not like my fic content of bts or little Exo please do not send mean messages about it. Also I'm sorry to post this so late but I know this website takes a while to delete account and my friend said it was still up so I came to make thos

 

Thank you  
Sincerely lilian


End file.
